What If
by Sugar Cookies Rain
Summary: Acara pertemuan antara aku, tunanganku dan orangtuaku tidak berjalan mulus seperti apa yang kuharapkan. Kekasihku bahkan memutuskanku secara tidak logis. Aku harus bagaimana ketika ayah dan ibu mengatakan ingin segera bertemu calon menantunya? Inspired by My Forged Wedding Party c
1. Prologue

**What If**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspired by Otome Game My Forged Wedding Party ⓒ**

 **Prologue**

Story begin..

Aku berlari, terus berlari dengan linang air mata yang tak jua surut. Tak peduli berapa pasang mata menatapku aneh. Aku harus berlari, menjauh. Bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Gesek stilettoku benar-benar memekik. Menukikㅡmenggema memenuhi gendang telinga. Beradu dengan trotoar, bersama pijak-pijak lain yang berlalu lalang. Aku tak peduli.

Kepalaku menunduk, membuat helai-helai pinkku menggantung bebas. Menutup sebagian wajahku seenaknyaㅡaku masih tak peduli.

Aku melangkah, terus, berlari tanpa kenal lelah. Bahkan kakiku sudah mati rasa sepertinya. Aku hanya ingin menjauh dari kenyataan menyakitkan yang tengah menawanku.

Hingga kudengar bunyi klakson yang ditekan kuat, aku masih berusaha berlari. Tubuhku terpental, terjerembab hingga sisi lain jalan. Aku meringis saat pipi kiriku terantuk ratusan kerikil. Perih menyebar hingga relung terdalam hatiku. Pandanganku menggelap.

"Ichiraku's Bar," aku mengeja huruf-huruf Hiragana yang terpampang jelas di banner. Seberkas senyum tercipta di bibirku.

Bangunan cukup besar dengan aksen khas tradisional Jepang terpampang di depan mataku. Aku benar-benar ingat ibu selalu memuji tempat ini. Yeah. Tempat yang tepat juga untuk memberi kejutan ayah dan ibu.

Kulenggangkan kaki jenjangku memasuki pintu. Jujur aku mengagumi detail awal yang tersaji di sini. Pintu geser bermotif bunga-bunga cantik nampak begitu menyegarkan. Dan kau tahu, ibuku selalu tepat menilai sesuatu.

Lonceng berbunyi cukup nyaringㅡyang kurasa inilah pertanda kapan ada pelanggan datang. Pilihan menarik. Aku menggenggam tali tas tanganku cukup erat. Mengedarkan pandang pada dinding-dinding bar. Warna kuning gading, benar-benar melambangkan ketenangan.

"Selamat datang," seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum manis. "Lewat sini," ucapnya sekali lagi kemudian aku mengangguk.

Aku duduk di meja dengan dua sofa membentuk pola setengah lingkaran. Memesan secangkir Melya hangat, aku meletakkan tas hitamku di atas meja. Aku masih tersenyum saat pria tadi menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Pukul dua lewat tiga menit. Aku tak pernah sebahagia ini seumur hidup.

Pria tadi kembali dengan pesananku. Semerbak wangi Melya langsung menusuk indera penciumanku dengan cepat. Aku baru sadar jika ada lima pria tepat di samping mejaku.

Kusesap sedikit kopi dengan campuran cokelat dan madu favoritku. Menutup mata, meresapi rasa yang benar-benar familiar. Aku bukan pecinta kopi, namun Melya adalah pengecualian. Seharusnya paman datang lima belas menit lalu. Aku tak pernah tahu pamanku juga mewarisi sifat kakek.

Lonceng kembali berbunyi sepuluh menit kemudian. Membuatku mengalihkan pandang. Kuharap pamanku tak melupakan janji pertemuan kami.

"Oh Sakura." Paman melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Aku meringis memutar mata. Demi YamanakaㅡpigㅡIno yang cantik, aku bukan gadis umur lima tahun lagi!

"Ah. Maaf. Aku terlambat setengah jam? Kau tahu, jalanan benar-benar macet. Seorang wanita hamil besar meminta pertolongan padaku, ia akan melahirkan dan jiwa sosialku tergerak untuk menolongnya," ia menghempas bobot tubuhnya ke kursi. Memasang wajah heroik dibuat-buat yang membuatku hampir jatuh terjungkal. Paman benar-benar tipikal pandai bercerita.

Aku tertawa aneh. Memutar mata sebelum menyahut. "Ya ya ya, lalu ibu itu melahirkan di mobil paman, anaknya kembar empat dan paman harus membantu mengeluarkannya? Oh paman, alasanmu benar-benar konyol."

Pamanku tertawa hambar. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. "He he he. Kau tahu alasannya."

Aku mendengus kasar. Kembali menyeruput Melya dalam diam. Karena paman sangat mirip dengan kakek, bisa kupastikan sebenarnya tadi ia lupa. Dan ya, datang terlambat adalah hal yang tak bisa beliau hindari. Aku tersenyum kecut.

Paman memanggil pria paruh baya itu lagi memesan secangkir kopi hitam. Manajer bar, tuan Killer Bee itulah namanya. Aku baru tahu beliau adalah wakil pamanku mengurus tempat ini. Paman mewarisi anak perusahaan kakek, jadi kurasa beliau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kantor dibanding mengurus tempat cantik ini.

Kuceritakan maksud kedatangan sesaat setelah tuan Bee meletakkan pesanan, menyusun rencana singkat bagaimana baiknya pertemuan antara aku, ibu, ayah juga tunanganku berjalan. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku boleh memakai ruang pribadinya di bar ini. Untuk itu, aku membungkuk beberapa kali sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Hei Teuchi, kau tak ingin memperkenalkan gadismu pada kami eh?" salah seorang dari lima pria tadi menepuk pundak paman. Ia pria berhoodie abu-abu bersurai blonde dengan senyum lebar. Aku berusaha mengimbangi senyum sepuluh jari yang ia ulas. "Hai, aku Namikaze Naruto, siapa namamu?" ia mengulurkan tangan, masih dengan senyum bodoh yang tetap terpetak.

"Haruno Sakura." Aku menerima uluran tangannya. Meringis kecil karena cengkeramannya terlalu kuat. Apa pria ini atlet bela diri?

"Jangan macam-macam dengan keponakanku. Dia sudah punya tunangan," peringat pamanku memutar dua bola mata. Naruto-san menarik tangannya. Aku berhutang terima kasih pada paman sekali lagi. Bersyukur tanganku tak jadi mengalami patah tulang. "Apa aku belum memperkenalkannya pada kalian?"

Lima pria tadi menggeleng cepat. Membuat paman mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Ah baiklah, namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia baru kembali ke Tokyo hari ini."

"Hmm... Haruno Sakura ya, nama yang cantik. Secantik orangnya," seorang berkemeja putih dengan dua kancing atasnya terbuka mengulas lengkung. Mengangkat tangan dari kursinya, ia mengerling singkat "Salam kenal. Aku Akasuna Sasori."

Aku mengangguk singkat menyahut layang tangannya. Sasori-san mengerling menata rambut merahnya, membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Tch. Pandai menggombal." Pria dengan kaos hitam memutar mata. Warna rambutnya sama seperti Sasori-san, merah. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke sofa. Membuatku harus memiringkan kepala untuk menatapnya. "Sabaku Gaara," ujarnya mengangkat sedikit kepala. Aku tersenyum hangat. Kami mengangguk bersama.

Seorang lain dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hijau menghampiriku. Menjabat tanganku, berkata bahwa namanya adalah Nara Shikamaru, salah satu relasi bisnis paman. Aku kembali mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

Kemudian mataku tertumbuk pada satu lagi pria yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Surai hitamnya benar-benar menutupi dahi. Juga mata tajam berwarna hitam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih nyaris bak porselen yang ia miliki. Kemeja putihnya tergulung hingga siku, ditambah rompi abu-abu juga dasi hitam terkalung di lehernya. Ia mempesona.

"Oi teme, kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu." Naruto-san melempar keripik kentang ke arah pria itu. Aku memutar mata jengah. Jika tidak ingin memperkenalkan diri ya sudah. Segera kualihkan pandang berpura tak terjadi hal aneh.

Kusesap kembali Melyaku dalam-dalam. Sadar atau tidak sedari tadi mataku tak berhenti menatapnya. Ini benar-benar kacau. Mengapa pesona pria tampan itu tak bisa kuhindari?

Ponselku berdering sesaat setelah pria terakhir tadi menyebutkan nama. Kubungkukkan badan berpamit menerima panggilan. Nama kekasihku terpampang di layar ponsel. Kugeser tombol hijau sembari tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap? Masih ada waktu tiga jam lagi sebelum ayah dan ibuku datang. Kau tak harus mengkhawatirkan penampilan, aku yakin orangtuaku tak akan menghakimimu. Kau tampan pasti mereka akan langsung menyukaimu." Aku terlalu bahagia hingga tak sadar bicara begitu panjang.

Aku bisa mendengar helaan nafas dari seberang. Dahiku mengerut tak mengerti. Bukankah semalam ia bersemangat untuk hari ini? Jadi... adakah yang salah? "Maaf Sakura kita putus saja."

"Aku berkencan dengan gadis lain. Aku... tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Sakura. Maaf." Bagai tertikam sembilu hatiku mencelos. Serasa ada bara api menghujam tepat, mengoyak seluruh sel pembentuk organ terpentingku. Air mataku mengalir cepat tanpa kuperintah. Ia menyudahi panggilannya tanpa memberiku kesempatan menjawab.

Kepalaku terasa begitu pening saat aku membuka mata. Sinar oranye menyapa iris cokelatku. Aku memijat pelipis, mencoba mereda pusing yang terus bersarang.

"Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku melihat Gaara-san serta Shikamaru-san berlutut mengelilingiku. Kuanggukkan kepala singkat. Mencoba duduk dengan kondisi pusing separah ini. Aku meringis.

Shikamaru-san membantuku berdiri sejurus kemudian. Melingkupkan tangan kekarnya di sekeliling pundakku. Menuntunku menjauh dari seberang jalan masih dengan luka sayat ringan di pipi kiri. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

Aku masih bergeming. Tidak menyahut apa pun pertanyaan yang mereka layangkan. Pikiranku terlalu sibuk memikirkan segala jawaban yang belum jua mampu kupecahkan.

Satu jam lalu, ya. Utakataㅡkekasihkuㅡmemutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Itu berarti hanya tersisa waktu dua jam sebelum kedua orang tuaku datang ke bar paman. Aku kembali menangis dalam diam, hanya derai menganak sungai yang mampu menjelaskan segala kerapuhan yang kujelang.

Aku menghambur ke pelukan paman sesaat setelah kami sampai kembali di bar. Menumpahkan tangis, menyampaikan keluh serta kesah yang kupunya. Aku tak peduli jika kelima pria itu memandang iba.

Aku masih terus menangis. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika ini menyangkut masa depanku? Dulu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tak mengecewakan ayah dan ibu, namun aku melanggarnya. Aku telah mengacaukan hari ini. Hari yang seharusnya jadi hari terbaik untukku.

###

Pukul enam sore tepat ayah dan ibuku datang. Tangisku sudah berhenti namun tidak berlaku untuk batinku. Aku masih teriris bahkan ketika keduanya memberikan rengkuh hangat padaku, aku hanya mampu tersenyum palsu.

Ayah menepuk pucuk kepalaku persis seperti ketika aku berumur lima tahun. Aku tertawa hambar menanggapi pelakuan beliau. Tuhan, bagaimana caraku menjelaskan pada mereka? Melihat mereka tersenyum hangat membuat lukaku semakin menganga.

"Ah ya, mana tunanganmu sayang? Apa ia telat?" ibuku berujar dengan seulas senyum. Melirik ayah dengan ekor matanya seraya mengerling jahil.

"Ya. Ayah ingin tahu pria seperti apa yang telah menggantikan posisi ayah. Jika ia tak tampan, ayah tak akan memberimu ijin." Keduanya tertawa bahagia. Lagi-lagi aku hanya mampu meringis, menyahut dengan tawa yang benar-benar hambar.

"Umm...," aku menggantungkan kalimat. Menautkan jemari, menekannya kuat-kuat. Ayah dan ibu mengalihkan atensi penuh padaku. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kuperbuat?

Aku masih tak melepaskan cengkeraman kuat di jemari. Dua irisku bergerak-gerak gelisah. Aku menghembus kasar napas. Bisa kudengar pintu belakangku digeser pelan. Juga suara berat seakan meruntuhkan duniaku saat ini juga. "Maaf aku terlambat."

To Be Continued..

A/N:

Haii ^^ salam kenal minna-san ;) aku author baru di fandom SasuSaku ^^ semoga suka yah dengan MC pertamaku di fandom ini. Jangan lupa reviewnya ^^

.

.

.

 **DheaNara Elinea**


	2. Chapter 1

**What If**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspired by Otome Game My Forged Wedding Party**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Foreign Fiance?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story begin..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Remas tanganku sedikit mengendur. Tapi jantung bodohku masih enggan berhenti berdetak abnormal. Refleks kuedarkan pandang menatap objek menarik yang juga mencuri perhatian ayah dan ibu. Aku menegang di tempat.

Ke-kenapa dia?

Tersenyum manis ia segera melangkah, menyusul kami bertiga dan duduk di sampingku. Mata kepalaku benar-benar nakal menyusuri tiap-tiap pijak juga ekspresi tenang yang ia berikan. Tanpa beban, seolah kedatangannya sudah jauh-jauh hari terencana.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Tunangan putri anda," ia membungkuk singkat sebelum kembali duduk. Ibu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Aku berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin namun kurasa justru ringisan aneh yang keluar.

"Kau sangat tampan," puji ibu dengan mata berbinar. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tak memutar mata saat ini juga. "Ah. Apa kau berasal dari negara lain nak? Warna matamu... berbeda."

Sasuke-san mengangguk singkat. Masih tersenyum manis yang kurasa ayah dan ibu tak akan mencurigainya. "Ayahku menikah dengan wanita Jepang tapi keluarga kami menetap di Jerman."

Mengangguk singkat, ibuku sepertinya tertarik dengan pria di hadapannya. "Aku mengerti. Astaga Sakura, jadi tunanganmu orang luar negeri?" Aku meringis menunjukkan sederet gigi putihku, mencoba bersikap normal sebisaku.

"Ah. Ayah sudah bisa membayangkan memiliki cucu blasteran Jepang-Jerman. Tentu sangat menggemaskan." Ayah tertawa bersama ibu. Memiliki cucu? Oh astaga. Ini benar-benar salah.

Tanpa kuduga Sasuke-san ikut tertawa kecil. Tanpa suara namun benar-benar manis. Seakan candaan yang ayah lontarkan barusan hanya perkataan dari anak kecil polos yang tak mengerti pahitnya kehidupan.

Ia menunduk mengambil anak rambutku. Menyelipkannya di balik telinga sembari berbisik, aku ada di pihakmu, tanpa diketahui ayah dan ibu yang masih sibuk mencairkan tawa.

"Ah ya Sasuke?" suara ayah kembali mendominasi setelah tawanya berhasil menghilang. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Haruno Sakura putri kecil kami?"

Tubuhku kembali menegang. Sontak membuat iris emeraldku membelalak tak percaya. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengantisipasi pertanyaan ayah, dan... aku menghembuskan napas cukup kasar. "Ayah...," suaraku nyaris seperti gadis kecil yang merajuk. "Jangan membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu."

"Apanya yang salah hm? Ini penting sayang. Aku benar kan?" Ayah masih tak berubah dengan argumennya. Membuatku duduk amat gelisah karena hal ini. Sial. Apa yang akan Sasuke-san jawab? Dia tidak mengenalkuㅡmaksudku kami baru saja bertemuㅡdan ini terlalu gila untuk mengungkapkan kata cinta meski hanya sebuah candaan.

Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai berspekulasi di otakku. Bahkan kemungkinan terburuk pun sudah kurekam jelas. Lalu tiba-tiba saja duniaku berhenti berputar. IaㅡSasuke-sanㅡdengan sadar menuntun tangannya melingkari lenganku. Menuntutku mendekat, tepat dalam rengkuh hangat yang ia cipta.

"Ya. Aku mencintainya." Mata hitamnya bersirobok emeraldku, ia tersenyum tulus. "Dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya dengan sepenuh hati." Sasuke-san mengerling kecil, membuat aliran darah terkumpul di wajahku. Aku tersipu, mungkin semburat merah sudah hadir di kedua pipiku.

Perkataannya membuat perasaanku menghangat. Mengingatkanku pada Utakataㅡmantan tunanganku yang sebenarnyaㅡyang juga pernah mengucapkan pernyataan ini. Aku menggeleng tegas. Tidak. Ia bahkan tidak ada di sini. Tidak pernah menemui kedua orang tuaku.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian ayah dan ibu berpamit. Mengatakan pada kami bahwa beliau akan segera melakukan penerbangan bisnis ke Korea. Keduanya merangkul Sasuke-san, memberitakan sampai jumpa lagi dan jaga putriku sebaik-baiknya berulang kali. Aku meringis ngeri dibuatnya. Oh tidak. Ini akan semakin kacau.

Ayah dan ibu benar-benar menganggap Sasuke-san sebagai tunanganku.

Sasuke-san berjalan kembali ke tengah keempat temannya juga pamanku di sofa tadi. Beringsut membaringkan diri, menutup kelopak menghalau sinar lampu yang mencoba menelusup retina. Aku memutar mata jengah. Ikut duduk di samping paman. Menghela napas, aku mulai memijit pelipis dengan tangan kiriku.

"Wow. Aku tidak percaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke Teme bisa berbicara sepanjang itu pada orang lain," Naruto-san menyahut memperhatikanku. Menepuk lengan Sasuke-san tidak sabaran, seolah momen pria itu terlibat percakapan panjang adalah hal sangat langka.

Sasuke-san hanya mendecih seraya mendelik sebal, mengibas-ngibas tangannya ke udara. Melanjutkan kembali mimpi, entah apa, yang sejujurnya aku juga tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Tuan Bee kembali memberiku secangkir kopi hangat. Aku membungkuk singkat berterima kasih.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkanku maju Sasuke. Sakura lebih pantas bersamaku dibandingkan kau. Ingat kau bahkan lebih muda dibandingkan kami semua," kali ini Sasori-san yang berujar, melempari Sasuke-san dengan kacang kulit. Pria termuda ya? Pikirku memperhatikan tas tangan.

"Sudahlah. Akui saja kalian kalah cepat denganku." Sasuke-san menyeringai masih dalam posisi tidur. Aku menatap mereka geram. Apa mereka tidak mengerti perasaanku? Masalah sepelik ini bahkan hanya dijadikan bahan lelucon? Konyol.

Mereka tertawa bersama, tak terkecuali pamanku yang bahkan sudah terpingkal. Aku menggeram marah. Gemelatuk gigiku benar-benar terdengar, urat leherku juga nampak jelas.

Kuteriaki mereka lantang. Tak peduli Tuan Bee menatapku heran dari balik counter. Tak peduli acara tidur Sasuke-san terganggu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku bukan mainan, dan aku tidak berniat menawarkan diri untuk dipermainkan.

Harusnya mereka mengerti bagaimana menyikapi wanita yang sedang patah hati. Bukan menambah masalah baru dengan hadirnya Sasuke-san sebagai pahlawan kesiangan. Harusnya mereka tahu, atau seharusnya biarkan saja aku membuat segalanya jadi kacau. Sial.

Naruto-san memberiku satu lagi lelucon yang membuatku muak, 'cara mengatasi patah hati adalah memiliki cinta baru'. Tch. Teori macam apa itu? Aku bangkit dari sofa menyambar tas tanganku. Secepatnya melenggang keluar tanpa repot-repot berpamitan pada paman. Aku kembali menggeram.

Satu-satunya tempat tinggal yang kumiliki di Tokyo hanyalah rumah ayah dan ibu. Di kota ini aku tak pernah diijinkan memiliki apartment, kecuali jika aku sudah memiliki tunanganㅡdalam tanda kutipㅡaku boleh tinggal bersama priaku. Dan sekarang? Utakata jelas-jelas sudah memutuskanku, dan aku tidak mungkin kembali ke apartmentnya di Kyoto. Aku benar-benar kehabisan akal.

Jika aku kembali ke rumah bisa kupastikan ayah langsung mendapat serangan jantung. Paman Ibiki, tangan kanan ayah selalu melapor kejadian di rumah selama dua puluh empat jam dan aku akan begitu berdosa membohongi keduanya. Bodoh. Kutendang kaleng bekas yang menggelinding tepat di depan kakiku. Frustasi. Tentu saja.

Aku masih melangkah menjajaki trotoar berbaur dengan pejalan kaki lain. Masih memikirkan bagaimana kehidupanku selanjutnya akan berjalan. Apa aku harus tidur di emperan toko? Atau justru tidur di bangku taman? Oh astaga. Tiba-tiba saja lenganku ditarik paksa, membuatku menghentikan langkah. Aku menoleh.

Sasuke-san berdiri di hadapankuㅡdengan tangan masih mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Mata tajamnya nampak lebih sipit, kurasa tepatnya ia sedang menahan kantuk. Kepalanya ia miringkan untuk dapat melihatku lebih jelas.

"Mau ke mana kau?" nada suaranya benar-benar datar. Tiada ekspresi yang mampu kubaca dari caranya menatapku. Onyxnya begitu tajam, namun tidak ada emosi yang tersimpan di sana.

"Pulang," jawabku asal menghentak-hentakkan tangan. Berharap kungkungan tangan kekar yang melingkari pergelanganku bisa segera terlepas.

Seolah mengerti kodeku, ia menghentikan cengkeramannya. Seringai tipis muncul menghias wajah Adonisnya. "Kau tunanganku. Jadi jika ingin pulang, kau harus pulang bersamaku."

Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar. Emeraldku sukses beradu pandang pada onyx tajamnya. Tak percayaㅡsungguhㅡdengan segala perkataan yang ia lontarkan. Iris emeraldku berkeliling. Menelisik wajah tampannya seksama. Menemukan celah keraguan kata yang terlanjur menguap dari lisannya. Aku mendesah dalam. Sial. Lagi-lagi aku tak mampu membaca apapun darinya.

"Kau bukan tunanganku. Kuingatkan padamu bahwa beberapa jam lalu aku baru saja putus dengannya. Dan kau..." kuacungkan jari telunjukku tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau membuat segalanya jadi semakin rumit. Datang pada ayah dan ibuku, mengaku tunanganku, berkenalan dengan mereka dan wow. Aku bahkan harus memutar otak agar tak ketahuan jika aku berbohong." Aku bernapas dalam satu tarikan. Benar-benar lega mampu memuntahkan segala keluhan yang mengganjal di hatiku.

Gaara-san menyusul bersama Sasori-san, berdiri di belakang Sasuke-san. Tidak terlalu dekat memang namun kurasa mereka mampu mendengar percakapan kami. Sekian detik mata Sasuke-san melebar. Bibirnya membentuk huruf o kecil beberapa saat, lalu topeng datar itu kembali tercipta.

Ia melipat tangan di depan dada. Masih memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Oh Tuhan. Apa aku terlihat begitu pendek jika di dekatnya? "Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku."

A-APA?

Pupilku membesar tak percaya. Aku terperangah. Bisa-bisanya ia menganggap enteng sebuah pernikahan. Dan coba lihat, ia bahkan bertampang datar. Seolah melamar seorang gadis bukanlah perkara sulit. Sungguh aku ingin mengutuk mimpi yang menghampiriku semalam.

"A-Apa?" aku merutuki suara yang kukeluarkan. Kenapa aku mendadak jadi terbata seperti ini? Kulirik ke belakang pria jangkung ini, menemukan Gaara-san dan Sasori-san ikut berekspresi sama denganku, berjengit tak percaya. Mereka mengumpat pada Sasuke-san. Membuat bola mataku memutar jengah.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan orang tuaku," Sasuke-san berujar sendu. Dengan wajah yang juga berubah sedih. Sungguh. Secepat itu ia bisa merubah ekspresinya? Aku tertawa hambar dalam hati. Di jaman secanggih ini masih ada perjodohan? Konyol sekali.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang ke negaraku. Maka dari itu aku membutuhkanmu. Setidaknya jika orang tuaku tahu aku sudah memiliki istri, mereka tak akan mengganggu penelitianku. Dan kau juga aman, tak perlu membuat orang tuamu kecewa." Sasuke-san mendesah sebelum melanjutkan perkataan. "Kita hanya perlu berpura-pura menikah. Bukan menikah dalam konteks sebenarnya."

Kuhentikan tawa hambar dalam hatiku. Iris hitamnya beradu dengan emerald milikku, membuatku benar-benar merasa tenggelam dalam tatap tajam yang ia layangkan. Baru saja ia memohon, dan itu sama sekali tak merugikan. Kami seperti gayung bersambut.

"Tiga bulan," ia berujar lagi. Aku memiringkan kepala memproses maksud pernyataannya. "Kita berpura-pura menikah selama tiga bulan. Aku butuh waktu selama itu untuk menyelesaikan risetku."

Tiga bulan ya? Tidak terlalu buruk. Aku bisa mengumpulkan uang dari hasil kerjaku dan membeli apartment baru. Tanpa sadar kepalaku sudah memberi respon anggukan kecil.

"Aku punya satu syarat," ucapku kini menyidekapkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Menunggu responnya yang bahkan mampu kutebak dengan mudah. Ia akan pura-pura terkejut lalu kembali tak peduli. Ini gila.

"Kau bisa menggunakan apartmentku sebagai tempat tinggalmu jika itu masalahnya. Kita menikah, meski hanya pura-pura, tapi kau harus tinggal bersamaku. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko." Emeraldku membelalak tak percaya. Bagaimana ia bisa menebak jalan pikiranku? Apa dia salah satu keturunan asli cenayang Jerman?

Aku menghela napas sekali lagi. "Baiklah. Aku setuju."

"Hei Sakura-chan. Jika Sasuke menyakitimu, kau bisa datang padaku. Pintu apartmentku terbuka lebar untukmu." Aku meringis mencoba mengulum senyum saat Sasori-san berteriak. Sasuke-san menoleh, hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Dan aku ragu. Kurasa ia memang tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikan sesuatu.

.

.

###

.

.

Kami kembali ke bar paman untuk berpamitan. Tepat pukul delapan malam aku dan Sasuke-san berjalan pulang. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku yang bahagia telah kembali dari Kyoto untuk bertemu ayah dan ibu. Lalu sore kelam saat Utakata memutuskan hubungan kami, dan sekarang, malamnya aku bahkan menjalani pernikahan pura-pura dengan seorang yang belum genap sehari kukenal.

Hidupku berubah seperti sebuah opera sabun sekarang. Aku patut menertawai diriku sendiri. Dan kuharap setelah tiga bulan pernikahan ini berakhir, aku tidak benar-benar mencoba melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada ayah dengan perceraianku. Aku meringis membayangkannya.

Kami berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Tak banyak kata, itulah yang mampu kudeskripsikan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menapak langkah tenang, dengan dua tangan ia masukkan dalam saku celana. Rambut ravennya mencuat, berkobar ditempa angin malam. Mirip seperti bokong ayam betina, batinku terkikik.

Aku berdehem pelan. Membasahi tenggorokanku dengan saliva. "Seperti apa penelitianmu?" Aku tidak benar-benar berharap perjalanan ke apartmentnya berlangsung bisu. Maka dari itu aku mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Apa kau meneliti bunga? Kau tahu, temanku di Kyoto memiliki toko bunga dan aku cukup hafal jenis-jenisnya," aku membeberkan lengkung bangga. Sasuke-san menatapku sebentar, kembali fokus ke jalan tanpa menyahut pertanyaanku. "Aku sering membantunya merangkai bunga, itu pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Apa kau meneliti bunga Azalea? Kata temanku azalea berarti cinta pertama... akh."

Aku berjengit kaget meremas pergelangan kakiku. Tubuhku segera ambruk, terduduk di pinggir trotoar yang sudah cukup sepi. Kakiku terkilir. Namun bukannya membantu, Sasuke-san justru masih tetap berjalan tenang. Melirik barang sekejap saja tidak. Hei! Apa dia tidak pernah mengerti cara memperlakukan seorang wanita?

Ia melirik ke arahku sekilas, "Aku meneliti tanaman herbal. Bukan meneliti bunga," ucapnya meneruskan langkah. Membuatku mendidih menahan untuk tak melempar stilettoku tepat di kepala pantat ayamnya. Takdir mempermainkanku. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang semenyebalkan Sasuke-san?

"Sial. Tunggu aku Uchiha Sasuke!" Aku mengejar langkah-langkah lebarnya. Mencoba tidak peduli dengan ringisan perih yang kudapat. Sasuke-san hanya berjalan dengan jangkah biasa sebenarnya tapi sialnya aku tertinggal terlalu jauh.

Aku melihat punggung tegapnya berhenti di depan apartment mewah. Seluruh cahaya lampu menyala serempak, membuat tempat di hadapanku semakin terlihat memukau. Napasku tak beraturan akibat lari malam dadakan barusan.

"Oh Tuhan! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku yang sedang terkilir? Apa kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita?" kuteriaki Sasuke-san tanpa merasa malu sedikit pun. Suaraku menggelegar membunuh sepi malam.

Sasuke-san membalikkan tubuh, mungkin merasa tergelitik dengan teriakanku. Menatap lekat menelusuri kepala hingga kaki jenjangku berulang-ulang. "Ini apartmentku," ujarnya menunjuk gedung mewah di belakangnya. Aku mendengus kasar. Apa? Ia tak meminta maaf atau menanyakan kabarku? Demi Tenten dan kekasihnya Neji yang galak itu. Manusia jenis apa dia?

Ia maju beberapa langkah mendekatiku. Merentangkan tangan kananku, menaruh benda dingin di sana. Aku menunduk mendapati kunci bertengger di tanganku. "Kunci cadangan. Biasanya aku menghabiskan sebagian hariku di lab, jadi simpanlah. Kau akan memerlukannya."

Sasuke-san memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, membalikkan tubuh lalu berjalan memasuki area parkir apartment. "Ah ya satu lagi. Lusa asistenku datang. Kau harus bersiap dengan drama terbaik pasangan suami istri denganku."

Kugenggam kunci di tanganku erat. Jantungku bergemuruh dengan sangat tidak etis. Sadar atau tidak, sekarang aku akan tinggal bersamanya.

Bersama Sasuke-san. Ya. Aku tidak peduli asisten atau apa pun yang akan datang. Tapi yang jelas, hidupku berubah sejak saat ini.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Haloo ^^ ketemu lagi sama saya ;) makasih yang sudah review di prologue kemaren ^^

Terima kasih:

 **BlackHead394, undhott, Taufiq879**


	3. Chapter 2

**What If**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspired by My Forged Wedding Party**

 **WARNING: Lot of typo, diksi tanpa arah jalan pulang, tidak sesuai harapan dan jauh dari ekspektasi kalian saya tidak tanggung jawab/? *loh**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Dangerous Wedding Night**

 **Story Begin..**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengekor di belakang Sasuke-san dengan cukup tertatih. Kakiku masih menunjukkan efek samping bekas terkilir tadi, dan ya, harus kuakui pria yang berada tak jauh di depanku memang bukan tipikal pria romantis. Jadi jangan harap ia akan menanyakan bagaimana kabar kakiku atau bahkan mungkin menggendongku seperti drama romantis kacangan.

Berbelok ke kiri tak jauh dari lift yang kami tumpangi, bisa kulihat ia memasukkan kunci. Membuka pintu lalu beralih menatapku. Segaris tipis senyum tercipta di bibirnya. Kami terkesiap beberapa saat sebelum ia memutuskan mengambil langkah.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengekor. Mengedarkan pandang pada ruang tak terlalu besar di hadapanku. Ruang yang nyaman, tak banyak perabotan namun benar-benar bersih. Hanya ada sofa, meja, TV LCD, dan lampu di tempat yang kuyakini berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu.

Ada jendela yang menghubungkan langsung dengan balkon, tempat tanaman-tanaman hijau segar tertata indah. Juga pot-pot berisi tumbuhan di setiap sudut ruangan tak luput dari pandanganku.

"Ini apartmentku," ucapannya membuyarkan lamunanku. Kudongakkan kepala menatapnya, mengangguk singkat. "Kau bisa istirahat, aku akan berada di balkon sebentar."

Kepalaku tergerak kembali mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya. Ia berjalan tenang, membuka pintu tak jauh dari ruang tamu yang mengarah langsung pada balkon. Kuselipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga.

Menaruh tas tangan di meja, kembali kupusatkan perhatian pada tiap-tiap interior yang melekat di sana. Sofa kulit dengan karpet sehalus beledu berwarna maroon nampak serasi dengan cat dinding kuning gading. Lampu berukiran rumit terkesan artistik juga mahal dalam sekali tatap. Semua perabotan yang ada nampak benar-benar mahal, meski tak sebanyak yang ada di apartmentku sebelum tinggal bersama Utakata. Aku mulai berpikir apakah Sasuke-san berasal dari keluarga kaya raya?

Omong-omong tentang pria itu, sedari tadi irisku tak berhenti memandangnya. Dari mulai menyirami tanaman, mengambil dedaunan kering hingga senyum tulus seolah tengah bercakap dengan mereka. Tanpa sadar dua sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum.

Bosan hanya duduk aku kembali menegakkan tubuh. Menghela napas memikirkan apa yang harus kuperbuat. Namun belum sempat kuputuskan, kaki-kakiku sudah melangkah mendekati balkon. Semakin dekat rasanya debar jantungku yang membuncah tak mau hilang.

Dengan cukup keberanian kuputar kenop pintu. Mengulas senyum andalan saat Sasuke-san lagi-lagi memberikan tatapan miringnya. "Sa-suke-san, apa kau punya minuman? Err, maksudku kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Dapat kulihat ia menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, menengadah kemudian kembali berfokus menyiram tanaman. "Tidak," ucapnya dengan intonasi yang benar-benar datar.

"Aku cukup yakin kau haus sekarang. Dan ya, aku juga. Apa kau punya jus?" menyidekapkan tangan di dada, kubiarkan tubuhku menyender pada kusen.

"Tidak ada," ia mengintipku dari balik bulu matanya. Aku menahan diri untuk tak memutar mataku sekarang juga. Tidak ada juga? Oh astaga.

"Kopi?" kataku masih dalam posisi menyandar kusen. Aku berharap setidaknya ia punya cairan hitam kental itu.

Ia menggeleng tanpa melepas pandang dari tanaman-tanaman hijau di hadapannya. Apa? Aku cukup terperanjat. Mataku melebar menatapnya. Lalu jika jus atau kopi saja ia tak punya, bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup selama ini?

Aku mendengus kasar. Keadaan jadi semakin canggung karena Sasuke-san memilih tetap diam tanpa perlu repot-repot menyahutiku. Kuteguk salivaku cukup kentara, "Bolehkah aku melihat isi kulkasmu?"

Mataku menyipit takut-takut ia akan menolak permintaanku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang ada di dalam lemari pendinginnya.

Ia menengadah menatapku. Ekspresinya pun tak berubah, hanya terkejut kecil lalu berganti datar kembali beberapa detik kemudian. "Silakan."

Ha? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ia mengijinkanku? Aku mengulas senyum sebelum memutar tubuh memulai pijak.

Aku mengambil langkah pendek-pendek. Pantry berada tak jauh dari pintu balkon jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot menanyakannya pada Sasuke-san. Dan sekali lagi aku terkesiap. Dinding berwarna putih tulang serta perabotan dengan warna senada nampak bersih-bahkan kurasa debu enggan menempel di sana. Tak ada sampah berserakan seperti kamar adikku, bahkan bekas bungkus makanan instan pun tak kutemui.

Sadar apa tujuan awalku menginjakkan kaki, segera aku melesat membuka kulkas satu pintu yang berdiri kokoh di dekat mesin pembuat kopi. Aku kembali dibuat kaget, setidaknya jantungku sudah melakukan senam terhitung empat kali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam. Tak ada apa pun yang bisa kujumpai di sini. Hanya ada bahan pancake instan hampir kedaluwarsa, juga beberapa telur ayam, selain itu benar-benar kosong. Ingatkan aku untuk menampar diriku sekarang juga.

Dapat kudengar derap langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku. Tanpa memutar tubuh pun aku sangat tahu siapa yang datang. Sasuke-san berdehem pelan membasahi tenggorokannya.

Kututup kembali pintu kulkas setelah mengembalikan bungkusan pancake instan. Menyidekapkan dua tangan di dada, aku menyender pintu lemari pendingin putih itu. "Kulkasmu kosong."

"Ya. Aku jarang menggunakannya," ia mengangguk singkat. Oh astaga. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menggunakan benda secanggih ini?

Aku memutar mata jengah. Penasaran, aku mulai mencecar tanya "Lalu apa yang kau makan setiap harinya?"

"Pie tomat dan Gratin dari bar Teuchi, jus tomat, mi instan, ramen instan. Aku tak bisa memasak lebih dari bahan-bahan instan." Sasuke-san mengendikkan bahu. Oh, ini benar-benar gila. Ia cinta kebersihan tapi pola makannya terlalu buruk.

"Kau tahu, pola makanmu benar-benar mengerikan. Lalu, apa kau juga tak memiliki persediaan air putih?" Aku akan menampar diriku sendiri jika benar ia tak memiliki persediaan sepenting itu. Dan...

Sasuke-san benar-benar menggeleng singkat menunjuk keran air. "Aku minum dari wastafel khusus itu."

Oh Tuhan. Aku menampar diriku dalam hati. Tak habis pikir ia tahan dengan menu tak sehat juga air mentah seperti itu tiap hari. Aku mendengus kasar.

"Oh astaga." Kugelengkan kepala memandangnya. Masih tak habis pikir dengan fakta yang kutemukan malam ini. "Aku akan ke supermarket membeli persediaan makanan. Mulai besok aku akan memberikan menu makanan yang sehat untukmu."

.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum mendorong troli. Memilah-milah bahan yang kubutuhkan selama satu minggu. Ya, setidaknya mungkin aku akan belanja seminggu sekali. Roti tawar, selai cokelat, cokelat bubuk. Ah, jangan lupakan susu, kopi, gula. Kurasa senyum benar-benar terpatri penuh di bibirku.

Aku hampir lupa jika Sasuke-san berkata ia sering memakan pie tomat. Benar, aku harus berterimakasih dengan memasak menu favoritnya. Kudorong troli ke bagian fresh vegetable & meat, mengambil tomat, ayam, sayuran apa saja. Aku benar-benar bersemangat untuk segera memasakkannya.

Kutengok Rolex yang melingkari lengan kiriku, pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit. Aku harus cepat sebelum malam semakin larut. Setelah membayar belanjaan, aku segera melesat membelah jalan setapak berjalan kaki.

Di perempatan, aku mengambil langkah berbelok ke kiri. Samar kulihat bayangan Sasuke-san tersenyum tipis dengan dua tangan ia letakkan di saku celana. Setengah berlari kami saling menghampiri satu sama lain.

"Sasuke-san..." Tanpa aba-aba ia segera mengambil kantung belanjaku. Tak membiarkanku membawa satupun. Diam-diam aku tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

Ia mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku. Melirikku dengan ekor matanya kemudian kembali fokus ke jalan. "Teuchi memanggilku. Ia bertanya di mana kau berada, lalu ia menyuruhku menjemputmu."

Aku bisa melihat jelas dua pipinya sedikit merona. Jadi ini ide paman? Aku terkikik geli. Satu lagi fakta yang kudapat dari Uchiha Sasuke, ternyata ia adalah seorang yang penurut.

"Apa yang kautertawakan?" ia mengalihkan fokusnya padaku. Aku menggeleng singkat. Semburat merah masih menghiasi pipi pucatnya.

.

.

###

.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh kurang sepuluh menit pie dan sup tomatku sudah masak. Aku mencicipnya sekali lagi memastikan tak ada yang kurang dari masakanku. Mengambil dua piring dari tatakan, aku mulai membagi masakanku dalam porsi sama.

Sasuke-san sudah menungguku di sofa tadi. Apartmentnya tak memiliki meja makan, ia berkata sering makan di sofa seperti ini. Aku tersenyum memperlihatkan hasil karyaku di hadapannya.

Kami makan dalam diam, selain karena keadaan canggung ia juga tak banyak bicara. Jadi aku menahan diri untuk tak mulai berbicara ke sana-ke mari. Takut membuatnya tak nyaman.

Bisa kulihat sesekali ia menengadah, memejamkan mata lalu tersenyum tipis. Aku memiringkan kepala menatapnya seperti apa yang ia lakukan. Tak mengucapkan apapun. Menunggu ia menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya.

"Sakura?" Aku menengadah menatapnya. Menghentikan kunyahan kentang dalam mulutku. Kurasa ia sudah selesai dengan makanannya terbukti dengan piringnya yang sudah kosong. Sasuke-san tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih. Masakanmu benar-benar enak."

Dua sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah lengkung. Dengan mantap kuanggukkan kepalaku menanggapi ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membantuku mencuci peralatan, Sasuke-san berpamit mengganti bajunya. Aku tertegun beberapa saat menatap punggung tegapnya menghilang di balik pintu. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka sebelas malam. Seharusnya aku sudah tertidur pulas di jam-jam seperti ini.

Sasuke-san kembali menemuiku lima menit kemudian. Dengan setelan piyama garis-garis merah hitam, ia nampak begitu tampan, aku mengakuinya bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu tadi. Ia membimbingku ke kamarnya, mengatakan padaku bahwa hanya ada satu kamar di apartmentnya jadi mau tak mau aku harus tidur di sana. Matanya terlihat lebih sipit, menahan kantuk mungkin?

Sasuke-san naik ke ranjang tanpa menunggu interupsiku. Menenggelamkan tubuh tegapnya di balik selimut. Aku mulai panik melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada satu single bed. Yang benar saja!

"T-tunggu. Hei!" aku menginterupsinya yang hendak mematikan lampu. Ia mendengus sebelum kembali menatapku tak suka. "Aku tidur di mana?"

Ia mengacak surai hitamnya menyipit menatapku. "Di sini."

"Apa?" suaraku menggelegar. Shannaro! Yang benar saja? Bukankah ini gila? Aku harus tidur satu ranjang dengannya? "A-aku tidak bisa."

Kembali ia mengacak surainya, kali ini lengkap dengan tatapan frustasi. Turun dari ranjang, Sasuke-san mengambil sleeping bag yang ia letakkan di laci nakas. Aku menggigit kecil bibirku saat ia sudah masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hei S-Sasuke. Apa kau berencana tidur di situ?" aku masih menggigiti bibirku sendiri. Ia adalah tuan rumah, lalu kenapa harus mengalah demi aku?

Ia memutar mata. Kembali menelusupkan jemari di antara surai tebalnya, menarik-nariknya frustasi. "Aku sudah terbiasa tidur dengan sleeping bag di lab sepanjang waktu."

"Tapi...," aku masih bergeming di tempat. Merasa benar-benar canggung harus tidur di ranjang sementara Sasuke-san memilih tidur dalam sleeping bag.

"Aku rasa ini sudah terlalu malam untuk berdebat dan aku sangat mengantuk. Selamat tidur," ia berujar lagi merapikan sleeping bag. Tak berselang lama aku dapat mendengar dengkuran halus juga napas teratur Sasuke-san memenuhi indera pendengaranku. Ia sudah tertidur secepat itu?

Naik ke atas ranjang dengan hati-hati, kusempatkan diri meliriknya sekali lagi. Sasuke-san tidur dengan sangat damai, wajahnya begitu tampan, polos bagai anak kecil.

Dua sudut bibirku mengembang menampilkan senyum. Kuputuskan untuk mematikan lampu, meski aku tahu aku tak pernah bisa tidur dalam keadaan gelap, namun sepertinya aku harus mulai bertoleransi.

Aku menyambar selimut, memakainya hingga menutupi dada. Kantukku belum juga datang padahal aku sudah berada dalam posisi tidur favoritku; memiringkan badan ke kiri memeluk guling. Aku mendesah kecil.

Ingatanku berputar mereka kejadian-kejadian yang kualami hari ini. Mulai dari kepulanganku ke Tokyo hingga acara pertemuan dengan kedua orangtuaku. Batinku terasa sesak. Bukan karena takut akan keputusan yang kuambil. Sama sekali tidak. Aku sudah berumur dua puluh empat tahun jadi kurasa aku mampu memutuskan segala sesuatu yang menurutku baik.

Aku hanya tak habis pikir menjalin pernikahan pura-pura dengan seorang yang bahkan belum kukenal satu hari penuh. Dan sekarang aku bahkan tidur dengannya dalam satu ruangan. Hidupku benar-benar berubah seperti opera sabun. Aku bahkan tak pernah bermimpi menikah dengan cara seperti ini.

Kutegakkan kembali tubuhku menuruni ranjang dengan gerakan pelan. Sasuke-san masih bertahan pada posisinya semula. Aku bernapas lega. Setidaknya tidurnya tak terganggu dengan kekacauan yang kubuat.

Aku melenggang menuju sofa. Menyalakan lampu kemudian menghempas bobot tubuhku ke kursi. Lama aku terdiam masih larut dalam pemikiranku sendiri.

Aku benar-benar membenci Utakata. Harusnya aku tahu bagaimana sikapnya setelah kami tinggal serumah selama tiga bulan. Namun aku tetaplah aku. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mampu dengan mudah membaca karakter orang lain. Dan yang paling membuatku terpukul, aku bahkan lebih mempercayai Utakata daripada Ino yang memberitahuku tentang perselingkuhan pria itu.

Aku mendesah sekali lagi. Tanpa sadar air bening sudah mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Aku terisak kecil, mati-matian berusaha meredamnya. Kugerakkan tangan menutup bibirku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggeliat frustrasi saat sinar surya mengetuk-ngetuk emeraldku. Mengerang tertahan, kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan. Tirai jendela setengah terbuka adalah hal yang pertama kali kulihat, serta kilau pancar matahari yang terkesan mengejekku.

Aku terkejut mendapati bantal serta selimut melengkapi acaraku tidur di sofa yang belum juga kumengerti. Seingatku semalam aku di sini menangis. Dan perlu kugaris bawahi, aku bahkan tak membawa bantal maupun selimut. Menoleh ke kanan bisa kulihat secangkir teh juga tersedia di meja. Sesungging senyum terpatri indah di bibirku. Aku sangat yakin Sasuke-san yang melakukannya. Siapa lagi yang tinggal di apartment ini selain kami?

Kuputar kepalaku menelusuri dinding. Mencari keberadaan benda bundar penunjuk waktu. Pukul sebelas pagi-pantas saja-pasti Sasuke-san sudah berada di lab sekarang.

Saat melipat kembali selimut, ponsel pintarku berdering nyaring. Mendendangkan gitar rock yang biasanya mampu membuatku terperanjat. Emeraldku menyipit memperhatikan ID pemanggil yang tertera di layar.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak Sakura?" suara pamanku menggelegar saat kuaktifkan mode loudspeaker.

Aku mengangguk. Kurasa paman juga tak akan mengerti anggukanku barusan. "Begitulah. Apa Sasuke mampir ke barmu pagi ini paman?"

"Ya. Dia bilang tidurmu sangat pulas jadi ia tak berani membangunkanmu." Aku meringis mengumbar tawa hambar. Meletakkan kembali selimut dan bantal pada tempatnya semula. "Ah ya, apa hari ini kau sibuk?" paman bertanya lagi saat aku sudah mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang.

Aku menengadah menatap langit-langit. Menimang-nimang kiranya kegiatan apa yang akan kukerjakan di sini. "Selain mengambil sisa pakaianku di rumah, kurasa tak ada kegiatan lagi."

Bisa kudengar paman berdehem di seberang telepon. "Baiklah. Datang ke barku setelah kau selesai dengan urusanmu ya?"

Sekali lagi aku meringis mengiyakan. Jantungku berdegup kencang, paranoid dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Apa ayah dan ibuku tahu tentang kebohongan pernikahanku ini? Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang, memijit pelipisku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

To Be Continued..

A/N: Haii ^^ maaf telat update yah u.u buka ffn di browser hape eh beberapa hari ini kena SSL mulu jadi gak bisa publish. Padahal antrian ff lain juga udah ada T.T

Terima Kasih:

 **Taufiq879, srih315, Rinda Kuchiki, vion17, kakikuda, Sian Jo, dina haruumo, DaunIlalangKuning**

Mind to review? ;)

 **DheaNara Elinea**


	4. Chapter 3

**What If**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspired by My forged Wedding Party**

 **WARNING; Lot of typo, diksi tanpa arah jalan pulang, tidak sesuai kenyataan dan jauh dari ekspektasi kalian saya tidak tanggung jawab/? *loh**

 **Chapter 3**

 **First Time At A Supermarket**

 **Story begin..**

Tepat pukul lima belas kaki-kakiku sudah menjajaki pintu masuk Ichiraku's Bar dengan tanda gemerincing lonceng sama yang kudengar kemarin. Kugerakkan kepala ke kanan ke kiri, menormalkan otot-ototku yang terasa menegang.

Aku mendesah sembari menapak langkah. Tuan Bee mengulas senyum terbaiknya dari balik konter bar. Hari ini pengunjung hampir memadati seluruh meja yang ada-hanya tersisa satu putaran meja yang biasanya digunakan Sasuke-san dan teman-temannya. Kuhempaskan bobot tubuh di kursi depan konter.

"Hari yang melelahkan, Tuan Bee?" Aku tersenyum saat tuan manajer menyodorkan buku menu. Ia mengangguk singkat menyahut pertanyaanku. "Emm... aku ingin Melya dan Ichiraku's Original Cookies? Apa itu?"

Tuan Bee memamerkan senyum andalannya. Mengelap beberapa gelas yang kurasa baru keluar dari mesin pencuci piring. "Kue terlezat yang hanya kaujumpai di bar ini," jawabnya antusias. "Baiklah. Hanya itu saja?"

Kuanggukkan kepala dengan sesungging senyum. Tuan Bee menghilang di balik sebuah pintu setelah menyatukan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya mengisyarat kata OK. Aku kembali larut untuk sekedar mengamati vas bunga di salah satu sudut dekat konter.

Jantungku masih belum berdetak normal. Tepatnya masih takut akan apa yang membuat paman memanggilku datang. Bahkan aku dengan repot-repot menyusun beberapa hipotesis, seperti ayah dan ibuku mengetahui kebohonganku, atau juga serangan jantung mendadak ayah. Tidak. Tidak. Kugelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Iris emeraldku mengitari seluruh sudut bar. Ada beberapa buah speaker yang tengah mendendangkan lagu-lagu ballad, sebuah grand piano di sudut ruangan, juga ekspresi-ekspresi pelanggan menyibukkan mataku beberapa saat. Bau harum Melya menguar menusuk-nusuk hidungku, juga bau biskuit hangat. Aku tersenyum, berterimakasih pada tuan manajer yang baru saja menyodorkan kedua pesananku.

"Teuchi berpesan dia akan datang lima menit lagi," ujar tuan Bee. Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk. Kusesap Melyaku selagi hangat, menatap tuan manajer yang sedetik setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi langsung mengurus bill meja nomor empat.

Kurilekskan tubuh sejenak. Mengatupkan kelopak, mengagungkan cairan kental Melya yang terasa begitu pas di tenggorokanku. Kurasa aku harus mencuri resep Melya dengan takaran seenak ini. Atau mungkin memboikot tuan Bee agar tak memberikan Melya pada siapapun. Oh sial ini kopi yang benar-benar kufavoritkan.

Tepat lima menit aku mendengar tawa paman membuncah diikuti bunyi lonceng. Entah ia tertawa sendiri atau dengan siapa yang jelas degub jantungku semakin lama semakin bertambah saja kecepatannya. Aku mendesah meminimalisir ketakutan yang mengendap.

Pandanganku mengitar, sudah ada dua meja kosong lagi. Aku mengambil Melya juga sepiring biskuitku ke meja nomor tiga. Mendesah pelan, kuhempas bobot tubuhku. Oh sungguh aku tak menyukai perasaan gundah seperti ini.

Bisa kulihat paman dengan ponsel tertempel di telinganya menyapa singkat tuan Bee, mengitarkan pandang lalu aku berinisiatif mengangkat tangan memberikan sinyal. Ia mengantongi ponselnya tepat setelah duduk tak jauh di sampingku. Jantung bodohku kembali bertalu, bahkan kurasa iramanya jauh lebih cepat di banding sebelumnya.

"Ah. Maafkan keterlambatan pamanmu yang sudah mulai tua ini Sakura," paman Teuchi memutar seratus delapan puluh derajat ekspresinya begitu saja. Wajah menggelikan dengan mata yang sengaja dibelalakkan-mungkin ia ingin terlihat seperti kucing lucu yang meminta makan-tapi justru aku merasa ingin muntah sekarang juga. Mataku memutar jengah sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. Jika sudah seperti ini aku hanya bisa menuruti ucapan pamanku saja. Kau tentu tak ingin aku tertular ketidakwarasan pria akhir kepala tiga di sampingku, 'kan?

Kuambil satu buah biskuit putih yang dihiasi chocochips dan permen cokelat warna warni, menandaskannya dalam sekali gigit. "Ya ya ya. Menikahlah paman, kau semakin mengerikan jika tak segera menikah," cibirku menjulurkan lidah. Paman hanya memutar matanya jengah. Aku tahu pertanyaan ini terlalu sensitif untuknya.

Aku mendesah sekali lagi. Setidaknya sikap santai paman mampu membuatku tidak setegang tadi-meski nyatanya aku belum juga mampu meredakan detak jantungku.

"Oh ayolah. Aku tahu kau sudah menikah," paman membenarkan letak topi cowboy usangnya, memberikan tatapan paling menyedihkan yang ia miliki. Tawaku meledak begitu saja. Aku bahkan lupa jika otakku sudah berhenti memproduksi kemungkinan terburuk. Paman mendengus meremas telinga kanannya.

Aku mencoba menormalkan tawaku selagi meminta maaf. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu memanggilku datang paman?" berdehem pelan menetralisir tawa, kusesap Melya yang tinggal setengah cangkir.

Tuan Bee meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di hadapan paman, sedikit mengerling ke arahku sebelum berlalu. Paman melipat kaki kanannya ke atas kaki kiri. Menghirup aroma kopi hitam pekat, meminumnya sedikit. "Kau tahu Ichiraku's Bar semakin ramai. Tak sedikit pengunjung yang mengeluh dengan pelayanan Manajer Bee."

"Menurutmu apa yang bisa dibanggakan oleh pelayan hampir kepala lima? Belum lagi dengan waktu istirahat. Manajer Bee juga mengeluh kurang istirahat," paman menilik konter bar seraya menghela napas. Kuikuti arah pandang paman seksama. Ya. Bisa kulihat tuan Bee mencoba terlelap dalam posisi berdiri menyender rak gelas. "Aku merasa kasihan padanya."

Kali ini aku mengangguk seraya menghela napas lega. Oh syukurlah bukan pernikahan pura-puraku yang akan dibahas. "Lalu?" Kurasa aku tertarik dengan topik yang paman lontarkan.

Paman menyenderkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi. Menatapku dari ekor mata, kudengar ia lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Aku tahu ini tidak sopan mengingat kau adalah putri sulung keluarga Haruno yang terhormat, tapi bisakah kau membantuku kali ini?"

"Jika kau tidak amnesia, kau juga bagian dari Haruno, paman Teuchi," aku memutar mata jengah. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak suka dipandang sebagai nona muda keluarga tersohor. "Jadi kau menginginkanku bekerja di sini?"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke-san mengirim pesan singkat pukul lima sore, tepat setelah aku selesai berdiskusi tentang shift kerjaku di bar ini. Ya, aku menerima tawaran paman. Lagi pula bekerja menjadi pelayan bar tidak buruk juga, 'kan? Aku tersenyum membalas pesannya beberapa saat kemudian.

Seperti biasa ia akan mampir ke bar paman untuk mengisi perut. Tapi kurasa malam ini aku harus mencegahnya makan di luar. Hei, menjadi istri yang baik harus memasak untuk suaminya bukan? Dan-Oh Tuhan-apa yang kupikirkan tentang suami istri?

Sasuke-san berkata akan tiba tepat pukul lima lebih tiga puluh menit. Yang berarti masih ada waktu kurang lebih setengah jam untuk melihat cara kerja tuan Bee sekaligus kursus singkat cara menggunakan mesin kopi mewah fasilitas bar yang akan akrab denganku.

Pada pukul lima lebih dua puluh delapan menit aku mencuci wajah di wastafel. Menambahkan sedikit cream wajah juga polesan lipgloss, membenarkan tatanan rambutku yang mulai berantakan. Bersenandung pelan, senyum tak pernah lekang dari bibirku.

Paman berkata jujur tentang rekomendasi-dadakan-Sasuke- pagi ini. Dan ini membuatku cukup gila, dengan reaksi senyuman berlebihan yang terus terpatri di wajahku. Ide yang membuatku dipanggil bekerja tak lain adalah usulan Sasuke. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya sekali lagi.

Saat kaki jenjangku menapak langkah sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian pria yang sedari tadi mendominasi isi kepalaku sudah tergelak di meja nomor enam. Bersama Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasori, Naruto dan pamanku tentu saja. Aku menghela nafas seraya tersenyum.

Ia memberiku sinyal untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Caranya tersenyum padaku benar-benar menawan. Bukan senyum lebar seperti yang biasa Naruto pamerkan, hanya senyum kecil cenderung tipis. Tapi kurasa itulah letak pesona suami pura-puraku.

Aku mengambil duduk tepat di sebelahnya dengan gerutuan kecil Gaara-san. Mereka berbincang mengenai kejuaraan baseball dan aku tak mengerti. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangguk menggeleng kadang terkekeh mendengar lelucon paling konyol tentang pemain baseball juga celana bau yang mereka kenakan.

Sasuke-san melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku saat mereka sibuk berebut kacang kulit. Aku mendongak meneliti ekspresi wajahnya namun lagi-lagi ia masih seperti sebuah buku kosong bagiku. Ia bahkan hanya tertawa ringan saat Sasori-san dan Shikamaru-san mendapat hasil tangkapan minim. Tak seperti Naruto yang bahkan menari girang meraup semua kacang yang ia dapat.

Aku benar-benar melarangnya membeli gratin atau sup tomat. Awalnya ia mendecih tak suka, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah saat aku berkata aku akan memasak untuknya. Karena itu tepat pukul tujuh kami berpamit pulang. Kurasa ia sudah tak bisa menahan lapar.

Kami berjalan tenang di bawah langit berbintang Tokyo. Memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana, bisa kulihat surai blondenya menari tertiup angin. Kueratkan sendiri hoodie merah yang membungkus tubuh rampingku.

"Kau tidak keberatan menemaniku ke supermarket, 'kan?" aku menengadah menatapnya. Iris emeraldku beradu dengan manik hitam indahnya beberapa saat. Ia mengangguk lalu kembali fokus ke jalan. Benar-benar pria irit kata. Aku terkikik geli dalam hati. Sepertinya julukan itu sangat cocok untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke-san bersikukuh mengekor di belakangku dengan troli yang ia dorong. Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa membawa troliku sendiri tapi entahlah, ia bahkan tak mengijinkanku membawanya. Aku mendengus kesal tapi apa boleh buat. Kurasa ia juga benar-benar tak akan mengijinkanku mengambil alih.

Aku sudah memperkirakan bagaimana reaksi gadis-gadis muda atau para bibi-bibi menatap pria setampan Sasuke-san memasuki supermarket. Dan dugaanku tak meleset. Mereka bahkan dengan senang hati mengomentari penampilan Sasuke-san. Melirik otot-otot kekar yang bahkan tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari balik kaos hitamnya. Kupamerkan sedikit seringai sombong.

Aku mengambil dua buah kaleng susu kental manis dan menaruhnya di atas troli. Mengecek kembali jumlah belanjaanku dengan dahi mengerut. Seingatku aku sudah memasukkan brokoli, lalu ke mana mereka pergi?

Aku menengadah membalas tatapan penuh selidik Sasuke-san. "Kita kembali ke rak fresh food," ucapku tenang membantunya memutar troli. Ia mengangguk lagi, aku memakluminya.

Dahiku kembali mengernyit menatap brokoli-brokoli pilihanku tergeletak begitu saja di stand sawi. Aku tak cukup yakin dengan alibi lupa-menaruhnya-di-troli jadi aku mendesah. Memasukkan kembali brokoli ke dalam troli, kakiku melangkah mendahuluinya. Menatap petunjuk arah yang terletak di atas kepalaku. Menunjuk arah rak pasta gigi berada.

"Kurasa aku perlu membeli stok pasta gigi dan mouth wash." Aku memalingkan wajah ke arah Sasuke-san yang kuperkirakan berjarak seratus meter dariku. Ia nampak berjengit memunggungiku. Mataku memicing guna melihat apa yang baru saja ia kerjakan. Namun nihil. Tubuh proporsionalnya menghalangi jarak pandangku.

Menyelipkan surai pink di belakang telinga, kuputuskan kembali mendekat ke arahnya. Dahiku mengerut saat Sasuke-san sengaja melebarkan kedua tangannya berpegangan pada sisi-sisi rak. "Apa yang kausembunyikan?" aku menatap bergantian troli, Sasuke-san, kembali ke troli lalu ke Sasuke-san lagi.

Brokoliku sudah tidak ada di tempat terakhir aku menggeletakkannya. Aku mendengus. Jadi dialah yang mengembalikan brokoli-brokoliku ke sembarang tempat?

Seringai tipis mencuat dari bibirku, kulipat kedua tangan di dada. "Kembalikan brokoliku ke tempat semula, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke." Tawaku hampir saja meledak mendengar ucapanku sendiri. Tak biasanya aku berbicara dengan nada rendah beraura dingin seperti ini.

"Tidak mau," Sasuke-san ikut menyidekapkan tangan. "Aku tidak suka brokoli. Lupakan. Jangan pernah membeli sayuran hijau jelek itu."

Kuputar mata jengah saat Sasuke-san memberiku tatapan mematikan. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Tak lupa mendecih pelan memiringkan kepalanya. Oh ini gila.

Tanganku tergerak mencapai pinggang, berkacak melebarkan mata sipitku. "Jangan seperti anak kecil Uchiha! Brokoli baik untuk kesehatanmu!"

"Cih. Aku tetap tidak mau," sunggutnya tak mau kalah. Lagi-lagi aku memutar mata. Oh bisakah pria di hadapanku meruntuhkan egonya sedikit saja?

Sasuke-san mendorong troliku menjauh. Menapak langkah-langkah panjang tak memperdulikan gerutuanku. Aku menggeram frustrasi. Masa bodoh dengan sifat egoisnya, aku mengambil kembali brokoliku. Pria yang merepotkan. "Hei Uchiha! Kembali kau!"

"Suka atau tidak, akan kubuat kau memakannya!" suaraku naik beberapa oktaf. Cukup menggelitik telinganya kurasa. Tapi pria itu justru berjalan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Oh demi Hinata dan koleksi novel gore-nya, Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kau tahu, kau harus mulai diet seimbang jika tak mau perutmu membuncit!" Kususul ia setengah berlari. Oh astaga, apa dia seorang atlet sehingga aku tak mampu mengimbangi langkahnya?

.

.

###

.

.

Pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh dua menit gratin yang kubuat sudah masak. Segera aku mencuci tangan lalu bergegas menemui Sasuke-san. Senyum mengembang di wajahku membayangkan skenario apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tahu aku mencampurkan brokoli ke dalam gratin.

Kuambil dua piring penuh gratin, menapak langkah menuju sofa. Sasuke-san masih setia dengan kacamata baca dan sebuah buku tebal di hadapannya. Sesekali dahinya mengerut, mungkin merapal istilah-istilah sulit yang ia jumpai. Aku berdehem pelan meletakkan makanan di atas meja.

Merasa terusik ia mengalihkan atensinya. Segaris senyum tercipta di bibirku. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Makanlah, kau pasti sudah lapar."

"Aa," ia mengangguk pelan menutup bukunya. Saat ia hendak melepas kacamata, tanganku tergerak menahan lengannya. Sasuke-san memiringkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Jangan dilepas. Kau terlihat menggemaskan dengan kacamata itu." Aku tidak berbohong mengatakannya. Kekehan kecil lolos manakala bibirnya berkedut hendak tersenyum. Bayangkan betapa seksi dan tampannya pria di hadapanku sekarang ini.

Sasuke-san memalingkan wajah menyambar sepiring gratin. "Sebaiknya kita harus memakannya sebelum dingin."

Bibirku kembali membentuk sesungging senyum. Mengangguk singkat, aku menghempas bobot tubuh di sampingnya. Mengambil piring, menyuap sesendok penuh sembari menatap ekspresi Sasuke-san.

Aku suka caranya memberikan apresiasi terhadap masakanku. Seperti ia sangat menikmati suapan demi suapan gratin itu. Sesekali matanya memejam, menggumam pelan merapalkan sesuatu. Aku tak mendengar apa yang ia katakan tapi selengkung senyum kembali menyapa bibirku.

Kurasa ada peraturan tak tertulis tentang adab makan yang ia taati. Sasuke-san tak pernah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Ini sama dengan peraturan keluarga Haruno di ruang makan, jadi aku bersyukur tak perlu merasa riskan.

Tepat saat aku menandaskan suapan terakhir, suara melengking mengganggu kenyamanan kami. Sasuke-san dan aku menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu masuk. Dahiku mengerut bingung. Suara itu makin menjadi-dan aku baru sadar ia meneriaki nama 'Master Sasuke' berkali-kali. Tunggu... Master... Sasuke?

Seorang pria bersurai perak dengan jas hitam juga sarung tangan putih menyelinap masuk begitu saja. Kepalaku berputar mencari keberadaan Sasuke-san. Memberi tatapan 'siapa pria itu?' tapi ia hanya menatap lurus tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Akhirnya saya menemukan anda, Master Sasuke," tangan kanan pria itu tergerak menyentuh dada kirinya, membungkuk sopan pada Sasuke-san. Tunggu. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?

"Siapa kau?"

To Be Continued...

Terimakasih :

 **dianarndraha, Hanna Hoshiko, RanCherry, Rinda Kuchiki,** vion17, DaunIlalangKuning, dina haruno, , Roof


End file.
